sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Absolute Force Online
Absolute Force Online (AFO) is a free-to-play tactical first-person shooter/third-person shooter game developed by Chinese studio TQ Digital. It's a new game built on the Unreal Engine 3. The game was first unveiled at GamesCom 2011 in Cologne, Germany. And its closed beta version is going to be released in November 15, 2012. Gameplay AFO is a first-person shooter in which players join either "Justice Hand" or "Fallen Angel", fighting each other in an epic global conflict. When players enter the game, they'll find two channels, classic battlefield and hero battlefield. When in classic channel, only FPS is allowed. If you choose hero channel, both FPS and TPS are available. Many modes in this channel will give you the chance to become a super hero for a while after you've been killed several times. The hero will have much higher HP, power and defense. There are also some interesting modes like the vehicle mode, in which players can control helicopters to attack others, or even experience the exciting helicopter vs. helicopter battle. Story Absolute Force Online all begins in December 1979 with the war of Afghanistan with the first shots fired by the Soviet Union. As in any war there is no shortage of mercenary factions willing to step up and try to take a profit from the war, one in particular was Fox the leader of a notorious group known as "Swift". As the war raged on Fox went missing. After the war, a newly born military organization called "Fallen Angel" rose up and received world-wide attention. Intelligence agencies from all over the world believed "Fallen Angel" was founded by Fox the missing "Swift" leader. The duty of cracking down on the rogue group "Fallen Angel" was given to an underground mercenary faction, known as "Justice Hand". "Justice Hand" is an underground mercenary group composed of the elite armed forces from the nations around the world. Their mission is to safeguard global peace and stability, taking "Fallen Angel" as a volatile threat that had to be eliminated. Game features Like other MMO shooting games, the game provides players with the basic functions. Create a character, and choose a weapon you like. At the same time it also has some unique features. *'Exclusive Hero Battlefield': After a certain number of deaths, the character will be able to turn into a Hero with highly increased power and abilities. *'Deep Customized Armory': The enhanced AVATAR system allows creation of the amazing and unique characters. *'Ultimate Fighting Experience: With the option to switch between 1st and 3rd person, the game enhances the shooting experience for all types of fighter. *'Multiple Game Modes' *''Team Deathmatch:: There are 2 squads, Justice Hand and Fallen Angel; both of them are trying to kill the other squad. There can be 2 goals: 1) Kill more enemies within the time; 2) Kill certain number of enemies. Players can respawn instantly after death and gain invincible status. *Deathmatch:: The goal is to kill all the others. There are no friends but enemies. The player who kills most enemies wins. Note: players respawn randomly in the map after death. *Bomb Mode:: Fallen Angel needs to plant C4 and blow up the target area while Justice Hand should stop it. This mode focuses on tactics and teamwork. *Capture the Flag:: The goal is to capture flags and gain capture points. There're two squads, Fallen Angel and Justice Hand. One squad wins when 1) they gain certain capture points, 2) they gain more points when time is up, 3) they capture all flags and hold for 60 seconds. This mode focuses on players' judgment and teamwork. *Zombie Mode: *Arsenal Mode: *Vehicle Mode:'' References External links *Official Site *Official YouTube Channel *Official Facebook Category:2012 video games Category:First-person shooters Category:Multiplayer online games Category:Windows games Category:Windows-only games Category:Unreal Engine games Category:Video games developed in the People's Republic of China